


О политике и любопытстве

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. <br/>Написано для WTF SGA Wraith 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О политике и любопытстве

— Полковник, — странно было слышать этот голос в санатории на базе Альфа.  
  
— В отставке, — Шеппард буркнул недовольно и открыл глаза.  
  
Над ним склонялась длинная холодная тень. Он уже не видел, но помнил — и хитрый прищур, и хищный оскал, и татуировку на зеленоватом покрове.  
  
— Подыхаешь, землянин?  
  
— Только не плачь.  
  
— И как тебе?  
  
— Ничего особенно приятного, — Джон закашлялся.   
  
Он чувствовал себя очень старым, изношенным, обветшавшим, почти прозрачным. Жизнь утекала и некому было латать прорехи в его памяти и сердце: детей он не завел, а друзья уходили — Родни, Тейла, Ронон.  
  
— Как сам?  
  
— Однозначно лучше, чем ты, человек, — сиплый голос был ироничен.  
  
— Рад за тебя.  
  
— Пойдешь со мной, — не спросил, сообщил Тодд.  
  
— Зачем? — Джон ухмыльнулся. — Во мне уже нечего жрать.   
  
— Я сыт. — Рейф накрыл его рот ладонью, а вторую прижал к груди.  
  
  
***  
  
— На этой планете тоже, Проводник, — пилот обращался к старшему вслух: улей получил приказ говорить словами в присутствии человека.  
  
«Он — союзник, — сказал Тодд, притащив Шеппарда на корабль. — Обращайтесь с ним соответственно». И они обращались: носились, как с личинкой, и терпели.  
  
Шеппард ненавидел рейфа за украденную жизнь и чужую молодость, а Тодду было безразлично. «Ты нужен мне. Тебя она не убьет сразу».  
  
Когда Джон сообщил, что может убить себя сам, его просто запеленали в паутину и «кормили», если отказывался есть. Шеппард бесился, но это не волновало рейфа.  
  
После ухода землян в Пегас вернулись репликаторы: постепенно занимали планету за планетой, и, что было странно, не уничтожали иррациональную жизнь, а просто изучали ее, заключая союзы с людьми. Даже Тодду понадобилось немало времени, чтобы разобраться в смысле происходившего. Этих репликаторов координировала Элизабет Вейр.  
  
«Да, она попросила выкинуть ее в открытый космос, я знаю, — отвечал рейф недоверчивому взгляду Шеппарда. — Но с чего ты взял, человек, что та Вейр была единственной?».  
  
«А почему ты думаешь, что она будет со мной разговаривать? Она же не человек!».  
  
«Ошибаешься. Слишком человек».  
  
«Ты все равно не победишь, — Джон фыркал презрительно. — Она слишком умна, чтобы захватывать то, что не сумеет удержать».  
  
  
***  
  
— Завтра высажу тебя у Врат.  
  
— Я сбегу.  
  
Тодд только оскалился, провел ладонью по паутине, прилеплявшей Шеппарда к стене отсека, и подхватил его на руки, когда нити втянулись под мембрану, высвобождая пленника.  
  
— На пол поставь, — процедил Джон.  
  
— Ты не сможешь стоять сейчас, — рейф тащил его куда-то по темному коридору.  
  
— Тогда положи!  
  
Очередная перепонка разошлась с едва слышным треском.  
  
— Как скажешь, человек, — ехидно ухмыльнувшись, Тодд бросил его на мягкий пол.  
  
Что-то царапнуло Шеппарда по загривку, и он разучился управлять собственным телом. Просто лежал, уставившись в темноту над собой, ничего не чувствуя.   
  
Страха не было. Что бы ни делал рейф, Джон знал, что нужен ему живым.  
  
А потом Тодд склонился над ним, оскалился нахально и прижался к губам губами. Его язык был горьким.  
  
  
***  
  
— Здравствуй, Джон.  
  
Те же лучики-морщинки в уголках глаз, худые плечи и темно-рыжие волосы.  
  
— Элизабет, — Джон нервно улыбнулся, покосившись на репликатора-конвоира.  
  
Он не пытался бежать. Слишком хотел увидеть ее.  
  
— Я от Тодда.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Он предлагает союз. Надеюсь, ты не согласишься.  
  
— Нет, — покачала головой. — Пока не соглашусь.  
  
  
***  
  
На экране сменялись виды человеческих поселений и станций репликаторов.  
  
— Я активирую только то, что смогу контролировать, — рассказывала Лиз. — Накапливаю данные, исследую, предлагаю решения.  
  
— Людям?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Зачем мы вам?  
  
— Иррациональные переживания интересны.  
  
— Что? — Шеппард хохотнул. — Ты подсадила репликаторов на людей — как на травку?  
  
— Я сама репликатор, — напомнила она.  
  
— Да, прости, — хмыкнул. — Ну и как же вы... э-э-э... употребляете наши... переживания?  
  
— Как головоломки. Человеческие эмоции — бесконечно разнообразная пища для ума.  
  
Джон усмехался восхищенно.  
  
— Политик. И когда ты все это придумала?  
  
— Процесс оцифровки сознания и замены живой материи нанитами занимает довольно длительное время, знаешь ли.  
  
  
***  
  
Вечером она стояла на балконе над темным морем.  
  
— Элизабет?..  
  
— Джон? — улыбнулась. — Есть вопросы?  
  
Он подошел и встал рядом.   
  
— Просто... вспомнил, как мы разговаривали вечерами. Там, на Атлантиде.  
  
Она снова вперилась в горизонт.  
  
— Разговаривали... — обхватила плечи руками и поежилась.  
  
То, что он сделал в следующее мгновение, не имело никакого смысла: репликатор ведь не может тосковать или мерзнуть. Но ему слишком хотелось обнять ее.  
  
— Джон? — она замерла.  
  
— Скажи, что ты — моя Лиз, — пробормотал ей в затылок. — Что я не потерял тебя.  
  
  
***  
  
Ее губы были мягкими, а пальцы — нежными. Она была легкой, гибкой и очень быстрой. И очень жадной.  
  
— Будь моим всегда.  
  
Джон затормозил и честно попытался понять, чего хочет женщина.   
  
Приоткрытый рот, остренький подбородок, набухшие соски. Серьезный взгляд.  
  
— Что?.. — выдохнул.  
  
— Ты останешься со мной?  
  
Тугое, горячее и влажное, ее лоно пульсировало, сжимая его член.  
  
Он ткнулся лбом в ее плечо.  
  
— Отвечать немедленно?  
  
— Прости, — засмеялась и взъерошила его волосы. — Я забыла.  
  
— Что я мужчина? — он двинулся вперед и назад, тихо застонал.  
  
— Нет, — обхватила ногами, притискивая к себе. — Что ты человек.  
  
— Желаешь, чтобы я стал... как ты?  
  
— Да. Если хочешь остаться.  
  
Джон смотрел на нее, ожидавшую ответа с тем же волнением, с каким она всегда провожала его в миссии. Встречала. Защищала. Прогоняла — в тот, последний раз.  
  
С тех пор прошла жизнь. Целая жизнь без нее.  
  
— Ты правда моя Лиз?..  
  
— Да, Джон.  
  
— Тогда бери.  
  
Ему показалось, он кончил просто от ее улыбки. Ее счастья, бившегося в подушечках пальцев, прижимавшихся к его вискам. Мир сжался, плотно охватил тело. Проник под кожу. Вцепился в нервные окончания.  
  
— Тшш, — поцеловала. — Ты можешь не чувствовать этого.  
  
Он послушался. Отключил боль. Проанализировал ощущения.  
  
— Откуда это?!  
  
В его теле горела чужеродная искра.  
  
Лиз нахмурилась. Потом поняла и рассмеялась:  
  
— Маячок активировался. Это Тодд. Сканирует.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Ему понравится, — она довольно покивала. — Представляешь себе рейфов-репликаторов? Без необходимости тратить ресурсы на питание?  
  
Джон покрутил головой, не веря, и захохотал.  
  
— Так вот зачем я вам! Интриганы.  
  
— Политики, — поправила она.  
  
  
***  
  
— Я понял, — Тодд кивнул. — Но тех, кто попросит, я приму.  
  
— Если сможешь контролировать, — Элизабет пожала плечами. — Остальное уничтожу, так и знай.  
  
Он молча поклонился и вышел.  
  
«А сможешь уничтожить?», — спросил Джон.  
  
«Да. Но он справится, — Лиз улыбнулась. — Внедрит в нашу сеть свою систему иерархии и коммуникации...».  
  
«Королева, — Шеппард смеялся. — А потом? Цель миссии?».  
  
— Помнишь, для чего Древние создавали рейфов? — задумчиво произнесла она, глядя ввысь. — Сильнее и выносливее человека. Таких же жадных до знаний, как человек. Армию исследователей. Ведь вселенная велика...  
  
Над их головами сияло ночное небо одной из безымянных планет Пегаса, и галактики разбегались, растягивая полотно пространства-времени, звезды рождались и погибали, жизнь сменяла жизнь.   
Всегда оставалось только человеческое любопытство.


End file.
